


In the Darkened Cabin

by AnnieAmi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e20 Darkness Falls, F/M, Hot Sex, MSR, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmi/pseuds/AnnieAmi
Summary: This was inspired when someone (sorry I forget who!) on Twitter realized that in Darkness Falls Mulder says the famous, "We'll think of something," line just like Plus One! And my little brain couldn't let it go.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	In the Darkened Cabin

Mulder mustered all the courage and optimism he could, looked into her lustrous eyes.  
“We’ll think of something,” he reassured, and Scully chose to believe him because the alternative was unthinkable. 

His warm breath puffed on her cheek. He smelled of sweat and toothpaste. She gave a curt nod, trying not to think of the thin layer of bugs that covered every surface. With only a second’s hesitation, Mulder’s arm went around her back and pressed her closer into his side than she thought was appropriate by FBI standards. But then the FBI doesn’t instruct how to properly contain bioluminescent swarms capable of encasing a human in a web-like cocoon, so she leaned into him without another thought. 

When Scully turned to face Mulder again, she was surprised to find his face was even closer. When she was alone at night, Scully had fantasized about his touch, the taste of his lips, how he would feel on top of her, but never fathomed he might be thinking about her. And yet, here he was, a breath from her mouth. 

“We’ll think of something,” he promised once more, eyes boring into hers. Scully was aware of the smell of wood, the feel of his arm securely around her, the buzz of the generator, and in that moment she made the decision to savor life. 

She pushed into Mulder’s lips, lightly at first, testing his limits, considering that maybe she had misread his intentions. But then Mulder increased the pressure and she was relieved. A thrill rushed to her center and down her thighs, warming her. Their lips opened together, mirror images, and their tongues met. Mulder groaned into her mouth at the contact and he pushed her down onto the bed gently, looming over her. 

Scully glanced at Moore, sound asleep, as Mulder licked a trail down her neck. His nimble fingers worked the layers of clothes off her shoulders. He kissed the soft skin of her shoulder, Scully’s breath heavy, breasts rising and falling in a very practical bra. He hardened against her leg and kneaded her fleshy hip, then helped her slide her pants and very practical underwear off. Scully felt delirious with Mulder rubbing against her and wondered if they would be dead by morning. If not now, when? Scully wondered and bit her lip, nudging her leg against the bulge. 

“Your turn,” she prompted. Mulder complied, his penis springing out of his boxers, and they were both bare beneath the blanket. 

“You’re still wearing your bra,” Mulder licked his lips, reached behind her to unclasp it while she watched him, head cocked. “I’ve wanted to see them for so long,” he whispered, slipping the straps down her arms. Scully wasn’t sure if it was anticipation or nerves that they were going against regulations, but she thought she detected a tremble in his voice as he pulled her against him before their heads settled down onto the bed. 

“You feel fantastic,” Mulder breathed into her hair. Shivers rippled down her spine and she nudged her head into him at the sensation. Hardened nipples brushed against his chest. Here was Scully, soft as silk, as warm as a bath, with a leg wrapped around his waist. His heart raced. She was open to him.

Scully nipped at his mouth and sucked at his lip, his erection pulsed against her. A hand reached down and stroked the length of him with a flat palm before encircling his girth with slender fingers. He was thick and long and she thought of that giant redwood tree in California, jerking him with slow precision. Mulder lost himself as his lips and tongue melted into her while she worked him up and down. Up and down. Then she teased his tip with a thumb.

Her hand quickened and Mulder cupped her breasts, graceful and weighty. He kneaded each one firmly and she moaned into his neck, then worked him harder, faster, feeling his veins pulsing. Scully involuntarily arched her back when Mulder grazed a puckered nipple, her center gliding slick against his thigh. She was so wet and he’d hardly touched her. 

Scully’s nipples were rosy buds beckoning his mouth. She was delicious. Scully tried not to whimper, tried to keep control, but his wet, hot mouth against breasts sent a direct signal to her clit and she couldn’t contain herself. She released him, brain unable to control her hands. Then, Mulder was between her legs, lavishing her breasts with kisses, squeezing them together. He breathed her in. “Perfect,” he whispered. Scully smiled and swelled with pride. Her head swam.

Then Mulder was traveling down her body. He touched his lips to her lips, deep under the blanket. Scully threw her head back at the contact, a sharp intake of breath escaped her. Mulder kissed one side and then the other. He licked the right side, then moved to the left. His nose perched atop her crest while he inhaled her scent and Scully through she would cry out from frustration and hunger. A soft thud echoed through the cabin and they froze.

Scully’s eyes shot in Moore’s direction. If he woke now to find her naked with Mulder between her legs, it might mean the end of her career. If the bugs didn’t get to her first. 

Moore stirred. He adjusted his pillow and let out a cough. Then he settled in and didn’t move again. 

“Pillow fell,” Mulder rasped up toward Scully, who then gave Mulder a tap on the head to continue. 

Mulder’s tongue licked up from her center ever so lightly. He reached her apex to place a gentle kiss there. She pushed her hips up and reached under the blanket to a soft head of hair, twirling her fingers through it encouragingly. Taking the hint, he dove into her, his tongue on her hot velvet opening and he grabbed onto her ass. His fingers dug into her while he made his way to where she ached most. Feather lips rubbed against her tight knot of nerves, while Mulder’s tongue darted out ever so briefly. 

Scully tugged his hair, urged him to make hard contact, but he resisted with a faint shake of his head. Oh, he wanted to taste and suck at her clit, but Mulder was going to tease out the strongest orgasm she’d ever had. She’d come into the office begging him for more after this. 

Mulder’s tongue drew lazy circles around her clit and Scully loosened her grip on Mulder’s hair, trusting he would bring her to her peak. His tongue pressed harder, lips sucked with care. He could feel her pulsing as hips arched and legs began to quiver with each brazen swipe of his tongue. He was everywhere and he wanted more of her, wanted to be surrounded by this gorgeously warm creature that possessed his fantasies. 

As Mulder’s pace quickened, Scully grabbed the sheets, close to her climax. His mouth made love to the most sensitive spot on her body until she arched off the bed and her legs convulsed with waves of pleasure that swept over her. He continued to lap at her until the seizing stopped. Full breasts rose and fell as ragged breaths turned deep and calm. Scully’s silent release was the most sensual thing he’d ever seen. 

Mulder kissed his way up a slackened thigh, two-day old stubble scraping her deliciously. He locked eyes with her and Scully found her hand drawn to his thick cock immediately. Still engorged.

He throbbed in her hand, twitched in her embrace. His mouth descended on hers and she traced the contour of his lips as she licked the taste of herself off of him. Mulder didn’t know how much longer he’d be able to stand this glorious torture. 

“My god, Mulder, you’re so thick,” she hissed into his ear, working the length of him. Her small fingers barely fit around him. 

“It’s all for you,” he replied. “I want to fill you up.” Mulder positioned himself over her with the tip of his penis beckoning at her entrance. He stared into the depths of her eyes and pushed himself into her. And even as she was stretched to her limit, the agonizingly slow shift of his body into her own made her feel intact. Secure. Because here was something else that they would conquer together and it was them against the world and no one would stop them. 

They moved leisurely with heat and desire coursing between them in the darkened cabin. But when Scully slid her hands over his ass, digging nails into flesh, and pressed him harder into her body, he obliged and met her vigor. Fingers glided up his lean back, reveling in taut muscles. He grunted in her ear with every thrust. Then, Mulder adjusted, leaning forward, rubbing against her tender spot. It drove Scully mad, this direct and forceful contact with her clit as he pumped inside of her. She was already so sensitive from her first orgasm and now it was building inside again until she was ready to burst. It didn’t take long for her knees to begin quaking and she was lost within herself, silently tumbling in the waves that swept her body. No longer able to hold back any longer, Mulder let go, allowing himself to spill his passion and desire, his obsession and aspirations into her, to fill Scully with the best of himself. He pushed himself deeper. The small bed scraped against the floorboards, thudded against the wall with the force of Mulder’s thrusts. 

With a definitive sigh, he rolled off Scully. She avoided his eyes, leaning over the edge of the cot to retrieve their discarded clothing. She tossed him his things. “No time for post-coital pleasantries?” Mulder quipped and Scully couldn’t help a smile as she retreated to the bathroom to quickly clean up.

Each dressed unceremoniously, almost sheepishly, glancing sideways at the other without making eye contact. They peeked in Moore’s direction, but he slept, unaware of what had happened. Scully sat on the bed, hugging her knees as Mulder pulled on his sweater and took a spot on the floor next to her. It reminded her of their first assignment in Oregon, when he sat on the floor next to the bed while she, wrapped in a robe, lay above him on his bed. Never had she dreamed that an assignment would have led to sex. 

Mulder’s fingers tapped against his knees impatiently. “Thirty minutes until sunrise, Scully. Almost there,” he said.

“That was an interesting way to kill time,” she mused. 

“I’m very good at killing time.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Each smiled as they waited for dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while, a lot of back and forth over how much I liked it, and it wasn't until Cassie reached out to me on Twitter that I decided to finally finish it. Thanks for being my first beta!


End file.
